Sensitiva
by Ms.Anjos
Summary: Fama, dinheiro, mulheres, festas. Mundo no qual pertencia nosso Barão Kuroyama. Tudo era em excesso, nada era o bastante. Do outro lado da cidade estava à reclusa e sensitiva humana, cuja vida difícil tenha a deixado cruel. Dois lados da "moeda", um destino, um perigo e uma solução.
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio:**

Em pleno século 19 no meio da boa e velha Birmingham, na Inglaterra, onde os títulos de nobreza ainda eram presente. Uma paixão surge alimentada pela necessidade de carinho. Nem todo o tipo de paixão o dinheiro podia pagar e InuYasha estava cansando da vida "pacata" que estava levando. Depois de 28 anos curtido tudo que podia, em sua vida, nada mais era relevante e tudo era tratado com desprezo e escárnio. Porém com a morte trágica de seu pai, ele e seu irmão se viram em um impasse: casar ou deixar que seu título se perdesse.

Na mesma cidade, vivia a tradicional família Sakai. Uma palavra era possível descrevê-los: Discretos. Eles tinham características diferentes das pessoas ao seu redor e um traço de beleza que não se vê mais. Kagome era filha do marquês Kenichi, mas era desprezada pela sociedade onde nascera. Por culpa de seus dons, não saia de casa e não freqüentava aos bailes.

_Um primeiro encontro arisco..._

-Você pensa que a rua é sua, para não prestar a devida atenção quando está sassaricando por ai? – InuYasha se apoiou em sua bengala, encarando Kagome com superioridade.

-Se a rua pertencesse a mim_ milorde_, Acredito que o senhor já estaria morto nesse momento.

-Está me ameaçando?

-Não sou do tipo de mulher que perde do tempo fazendo ameaças a toá. –Ela se levantou, ajeitando a saia do vestido. –Passar bem _milorde_...

_Uma "batalha" começa..._

-Você realmente pensa que, só por que é um Barão, pode fazer o que bem quer? – Kagome se levanta da poltrona. - Acho melhor despertar desse sonho louco, não sou como essas moças de tarvenas com que estava acostumado. – Ela para na frente do marido, e aponta para ele. -Pode ser o meu marido, mas nunca ocupará um lugar ao lado da minha cama.

-Não precisa ser na cama. – InuYasha segurou na cintura fina da esposa, puxando-a e tomando os lábios dela para si. Todas as vezes que InuYasha a beijava, conseguia sentir o sabor quente e doce que os lábios atrevidos tinham. Ele passou os braços pela cintura dela, prendendo-a em seu corpo. – Acha que não percebo o jeito que olha para mim? Não sou tão lento quanto pareço. – sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome...

_Uma Verdade..._

-Admito que amo meu marido Rin, mas devemos encarar os fatos. Ele conseguiu seu herdeiro, devo me contentar com o que quase foi um casamento feliz...

-Você vai deixar que sua amada esposa acredite que você nada sente por ela? Isso é cruel, até para você. – Sesshoumaru se sentou, degustando seu conhaque.

-O quer que eu faça?

-Arranje vergonha nessa sua cara e vá dizer que a ama, antes que ela vá para Handsworth...


	2. Chapter I

Kagome piscou repetidas vezes, tentando focar os olhos enquanto as cores de sua sala de leitura apareciam. Nunca tivera uma visão tão forte e, ao mesmo tempo, tão confusa. Ela estava parada em frente a um belo jardim, acompanhada de um homem alto e de duas crianças que corriam pelas arvores. Ela se sentiu feliz e amada, porem o que lhe deixava irritada era o fato de não saber quem era o tal homem.

-Ka-go-me! – Alguém gritou ao longe, acordando-a do redemoinho de emoções em que esteve presa. –Necessito muito de sua ajuda.

-A que devo a honra de sua ilustre visita Sango?- Kagome voltou sua atenção para o livro, o que quer que sua irmã gêmea queira, não deve ser tão interessante. Para a mais pura sorte de Kagome, elas não eram parecida, do contrario seria constrangedor ser agarrada pelos inúmeros namorados de sua irmã. Para alguém que pertencia a uma família tão discreta, Sango conseguia chamar mais atenção do que uma marcha do exército.

-Que eu saiba essa sala não é sua. – Sango se jogou em um confortável sofá.

-Só eu venho até aqui, logo ela se torna minha. – Ela escolhia um livro aleatória de uma pilha que se encontrava encima da mesa de centro, enquanto ignorava Kagome.

-Que seja! Vai me ajudar ou não?

-O que você deseja de mim? Outro vestido emprestado?

-Como adivinhou?

-Isso é um tanto obvio, não acha? Afinal, o Duque e a Duquesa de Sheffield irão nos proporcionar mais um de seus bailes. – Kagome a encarou. – Pegue qualquer um, eu não me importo com isso, como bem sabe! Contanto que não mexa nos vestido para festas familiares. – ela ouviu a irmã praguejar baixo e sorriu. – Por que você não se convence que precisa dos seus próprios vestido? Acha agradável usar os vestidos de sua irmã? Faz parecer que não tem nenhum em seu gigantesco armário.

-Como você consegue ser tão arrogante?

-Não estou sendo arrogante, só estou lhe dando minha sincera opinião. Vá até uma modista e faça cinco vestidos. Isso ira lhe satisfazer por enquanto. – Kagome se levantou, saindo da sala.

-Mas eu ficaria tão feliz em usar aquele seu vestido branco. Você nunca o usou. – Sango parou no meio do vestíbulo, encarando Kagome mortalmente.

-Realmente acredita que eu iria lhe emprestar um vestido que nunca usei? –Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha, sorrindo levemente. Estava de costas para a irmã e nem se importou em virar para olhá-la. – Tentar contorcer o meu braço não irá ajudar, sabe que não funciona comigo. –Ela voltou a subir as escadas.

-Odeio isso. Tenho um dom maravilhoso, e nem posso usar com quem eu mais queria treinar. – Sango bateu a sandália no chão, subindo as escadas.

-Como você fez com a prima Misaki? Não foi muito inteligente dá sua parte, afinal o dom dela é melhor que o seu. – Kagome caminhou para seu quarto.

-Como você pode dizer que só por que ela consegue te paralisar, é melhor que conseguir contorcer qualquer parte do corpo de uma pessoa?

-Não me importo com o que vocês possam fazer, não tenho medo. Afinal, os dois não funcionam comigo. – Kagome entrou em seu quarto, parando na porta. – Sango... Quando irá me contar sobre o seu caso de amor com o Takahashi Miroku?

-Shii... – Sango empurrou Kagome para o quarto, trancando a porta em seguida.

* * *

Tropeçando em seus próprios pés, InuYasha deixava um dos bordeis mais famosos da Birmingham. Ele estava sendo carregado por Kouga, que estava muita mais sóbrio que seu amigo. Mais uma noite se envolvendo em festas e dormindo com mulheres diferentes. A festa não era para ele, mas InuYasha soube muito bem se divertir.

-Pensei que eu que deveria sair arrastado e não você. – Kouga puxava InuYasha rua a cima, em direção à carruagem.

-Você não quis apreciar sua despedida de solteiro, eu fiz isso por você. – InuYasha enrolava a língua enquanto falava. -Foi só uma bela e prazerosa caridade.

-O que será que sua mãe vai dizer quando vê como filho mais novo mal consegue chegar a sua própria carruagem? – O cocheiro de InuYasha se aproximou, quando viu seu senhor cambaleante sendo carregado. Depois de conseguir se sentar e soltar um longo suspiro, InuYasha olhou para Kouga.

-Ela não vai dizer nada. Ela está tão longe para descobrir.

-As noticias voam.

-Não me importo muito com isso, noticias são só noticias. Mesmo sendo boa ou ruim. Mas não se preocupe, sua querida Ayame não saberá que você esteve aqui.

-Creio que ela já desconfia, embora saiba que eu não me deixaria levar pelos encantos das Meninas da Sra. Kaguya.

-Era para ser uma despedida de solteiro, sabia? Você não deveria estar tão feliz com um casamento.

-Estou me casando por amor, InuYasha. E não por uma necessidade de arrumar dinheiro. Eu amo Ayame, e sei que um dia você será abençoado com esse sentimento.

-Sentimento fraco, devo dizer. Para que se prender a uma só mulher, quando se pode ter todas?

-É claro que é muito gratificante se deitar com uma mulher que já deitou com vários outros, não acha?!

-Esses seus comentários acabam com o meu dia, sabia?

-Você vai acabar como o Sesshomaru. –Kouga cruzou os braços, encarando InuYasha.

-Sesshomaru está mais que certo em ser assim, desse jeito não se perde tempo sofrendo.

-Por favor, InuYasha! Essa sua descrença nos sentimentos está se tornando uma ladainha bem chata.

-Então pare de tocar em um assunto tão monótono. – Eles desceram da carruagem. – Não se preocupe com a minha solidão, qualquer dia eu arrumo mulher para...

-Mulher para o que InuYasha? – Izayoi estava parada na porta encarando o filho e o afilhado. – Já passam das oito da manhã, onde vocês estavam?

-Bom dia minha mãe. Já lhe disse como estás linda hoje? – Ele deu um beijo no rosto da mãe.

-Elogios não funcionam com ela InuYasha, e você sabe disso. – Kouga sorriu, tomando a mão de Izayoi e a beijando. – Como à senhora está madrinha?

-Não comece a bajular a minha mãe. – InuYasha resmungou, entrando em casa.

-Muito bem, obrigada. E a nossa querida Ayame? – Ela sorriu, quando Kouga corou levemente.

-Linda como todos os dias.

-Como é lindo o amor. – InuYasha exclamou, sendo completamente ignorado.

* * *

Depois de duas horas tentando convencer Sango que não iria a lugar nenhum, lá estava Kagome andando pela movimentada ruas de Birmingham. Fitas, rendas, echarpes, sapatos, lenços; já estava ficando louca com tudo aquilo. Era uma bobagem se preocupar tanto, mas o que se podia fazer? Havia prometido a irmã que a ajudaria a comprar um novo vestido para o baile. O motivo? impressionar seu namorado. Não me surpreendi com esse acontecimento, mas parecia que ela realmente estava feliz e que esse novo relacionamento não era só uma brincadeira infantil. Havia um sentimento forte do lado de Sango, e por ser uma irmã muito preocupada eu queria saber se o brilho que iluminava os olhos dela também estava nos olhos de Miroku.

-Esse é lindo, não acha Kagome? – Sango lhe mostrava uma seda azul.

-Sim. Porem essa cor não combina com o seu tom de pele. – ela foi até um grande rolo verde esmeralda. –Esse iria ficar perfeito. Todos iriam olhar para você.

-Jura?

-Você desconfiaria de mim? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Nem em um milhão de anos. Agora, eu vou escolher um tecido para o seu vestido.

-Não precisa... – Sango a encarou mortalmente, a fazendo ficar quieta. – Faça o que quiser. Vou dar uma olhada nessas fitas e echarpes aqui fora.

-Esta bem. – Kagome saiu da loja, se encaminhando para uma pequena e simples loja de fitas. O dia estava agradável, não fazia sol e nem estava tão frio. Perfeito para uma caminhada ao ar livres, coisa que não fazia há tempos. De repente, sentiu uma ferroada em suas costas, um aviso sobre algum acontecimento. Mas parece que o aviso veio tarde de mais. Em um piscar de olhos, se encontrava sentada no chão.

-Você é idiota? Não vê que tem pessoas na rua? - ela encarou o homem que a havia derrubado no chão.

-Você pensa que a rua é sua, para não prestar a devida atenção quando está sassaricando por ai? – InuYasha se apoiou em sua bengala, encarando Kagome com superioridade.

-Se a rua pertencesse a mim _milorde_, Acredito que o senhor já estaria morto nesse momento.

-Está me ameaçando?

-Não sou do tipo de mulher que perde do tempo fazendo ameaças à toa. –Ela se levantou, ajeitando a saia do vestido. –Passar bem _milorde_.

-Como você é abusada. –Ele a segurou pelo braço, o apertando. – Deveria ter mais respeito.

-Com quem? Você? – ela riu. – Saiba que um cachorro merece mais respeito que você.

-Como tem coragem...

-Lady Kagome?! – Kouga a chamou, fazendo InuYasha solta-la.

-Sabe que odeio quando você me chama assim. – ela se aproximou de Kouga.

-Isso se chama educação. –Kouga olhou para InuYasha. - Perdoe meu amigo...

-Educação é uma coisa que você deveria ensinar ao seu amigo. – ela olhou com raiva para InuYasha.

-Acredito que não conheço a senhorita. Deixe que me apresente. – ele retirou a cartola, fazendo uma reverencia. – Sou InuYasha Kuroyama, quinto barão de Birmingham. E como devo chamar à senhorita?

-Sei que não é surdo e ouviu quando Kouga chamou meu nome, logo não acho necessária uma apresentação.

-Ela é Kagome Kenichi. – Kouga suspirou entediado pela briga de ego entre os dois. -Marquesa de Leeds e filha de Akihiko Kenichi. Você o conhece bem, não é?!

-Sim, meu pai tem negócios com ele. É uma honra conhecê-la. – InuYasha sorriu ao ver Kagome revirando os olhos.

-Tenho muitas coisas para fazer antes do Baile desta noite. Te encontrarei lá Kouga?

-Sim, e Ayame também.

-Que sorte. Tenho que ir, foi ótimo lhe ver Kouga. Passar bem Sir Kuroyama. – ela fez uma reverencia e saiu.

-Ela é sua amiga Kouga? – InuYasha olhava enquanto Kagome voltava para a loja de tecidos.

-Sim... - Kouga o encarou. – Oh não! Nem ouse pensar isto.

-Já estou pensando. Será interessante conquista-la.

-Oh Deus, ilumine a vida de meu amigo. Você perderá seu tempo. Ela não se deixar seduzir por ninguém.

-Você deveria ter mais fé em mim. – InuYasha riu, voltando para sua caminhada. – Decidi ir a esse baile, o que acha?

-Não peça a minha opinião. Faça o que você quiser, só não me envolva em seus planos. Ela é minha amiga e prima de minha noiva, não quero que você se envolva com ela, principalmente com a possibilidade de ela sair machucada. Se isto acontecer, não responderei por mim InuYasha. – Kouga disse, com um semblante sério.

-Está bem, irei a deixar em paz. Mas não pode me impedir de roubar uma dança com ela hoje à noite.

-Não posso te impedir de nada. – Kouga suspirou.

-Ótimo! Vou para minha casa, afinal tenho um lugar para ir hoje à noite. – InuYasha sorria feliz para o amigo, enquanto voltava para seu solar.

Eram oito horas e as ruas próximas ao solar do Duque de Sheffield estavam abarrotadas de carruagens. Sango e Miroku entraram juntos no grande salão, enquanto Kagome ficou andando pelo jardim. Não estava conseguindo respirar direito por causa do apertado espartilho e não estava acreditando que realmente estava em um baile. E não acreditava também em como deixou de Sango a convencesse de usar um vestido desses. A música chamou sua atenção, fazendo a voltar para o salão e admirar os casais rodopiando por ele.

-Admirando a música? – alguém sussurrou.

-O que você quer? – Kagome encarou InuYasha, se levantando rapidamente.

-Tira-la para dançar e causar um pouco de inveja aos jovens lords presentes.

-Estou desinclinada a aquiescer o seu pedido, ou seja, não. – Ela sorriu e já se afastava dele, quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado levemente. – Mania irritante essa sua, sabia?

-Que mania?

-Segurar no meu braço, quando não tem permissão pra isso. – Ela viu quando InuYasha revirou os olhos.

-Eu lhe peço só uma dança. E se você, por algum acaso não gostar, eu a deixarei em paz pelo resto da noite.

-É uma proposta tentadora.

-O que me diz milady? – ele estendeu a mão, fazendo uma leve reverencia.

-Esta bem. Uma dança. – Ela segurou na mão dele, indo para o salão.

InuYasha se sentiu orgulhoso quando os olhares caíram sobre você e sua prepotente acompanhante. Agora de perto ele percebia que ela estava completamente elegante em um vestido azul turquesa. O decote estava, para sua tristeza, finamente coberto por um lenço; dando um ar mais elegante a ela. Ele ficou curioso em saber se os seios alvos eram tão macios quando a delicada mão que segurava e estava sendo escondida pela sua. Seu penteado era totalmente diferente de todos que já tinha visto. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos, na lateral de sua cabeça, por uma fita azul, deixando-a com um ar mais sério, se é que isso era possível.

-Acho estranho nunca ter visto a senhorita em nenhum baile que eu já tenha ido. – eles giraram levemente.

-Não tenho o costume de ir a bailes.

-Por quê?

-Não me sinto confortável com os olhares das pessoas.

-Talvez devesse. Afinal estão olhado para uma linda dama. – ele sorriu.

-Seus galanteios não funcionam comigo. Pode parar de tentar me conquistar, você não irá conseguir.

-E por que acha que eu quero conquistá-la? – ele fingiu está surpreso.

-Se não está, por que não tirou outra para dançar?

-Você é amiga de meu melhor amigo, só achei que deveríamos ser amigos também. Afinal, com o casamento dele, nós dois iriamos nos vez constantemente.

-Não do que depender de mim.

-Por que tem tanta aversão a mim? O que eu lhe fiz de tão grave? Já lhe pedi desculpa por ter esbarrado e te derrubando.

-Sei que já pediu desculpa. E as aceitei de bom grado. A primeira impressão que tenho de uma pessoa é a que permanece na minha memoria, e a minha primeira impressão sua não está nada ao seu favor. – Conforme a música ia ficando lenta, ele ia guiando-a para fora do salão.

-Por que não me permite uma nova impressão da minha pessoa? – InuYasha lhe ofereceu o braço, com um sorriso convidativo no rosto. –Uma chance, é o que peço.

-Provavelmente eu iriei me arrepender disso... – Kagome circulou o braço dele com o seu, saindo para o jardim.

-Farei o possível para que não. – eles seguiram a trilha de tochas acessas que levava a uma linda fonte. -Como você conheceu Kouga?

-Nós estudamos juntos durante um tempo, antes dos pais deles o mandarem para um colégio interno no interior na Inglaterra. – ela soltou seu braço, parando perto da fonte.

-Então foi você que bancou a casamenteira entre eles dois?! – InuYasha parou na sua frente, encarando-a.

-De certa forma sim.

-Você poderia retribuir, deixando que eles tentassem nos unir. O que acha? – As mãos dele se prenderam na cintura de Kagome, puxando-a levemente.

-O que está fazendo? – ela tentou empurrá-lo, em vão.

-Você realmente achou que eu era uma pessoa confiável. – ele aproximou levemente seu rosto do dela.

-Me solte, agora!

-Estou desinclinado a aquiescer o seu pedido... –ele sorriu, subindo uma das mãos para a nuca de Kagome. -Ou seja, não. – ele a puxou, tomando os lábios atrevidos para si. Nunca imaginou que um simples beijo pudesse ter tanto calor quanto aquele. InuYasha desceu a mão que estava na cintura fina de Kagome, pairando-as sobre as firmes nádegas. Kagome levantou a perna esquerda, deferindo um chute rápido nas partes baixas de InuYasha, fazendo-o solta-la rapidamente. –Você é louca? Por que fez isso? – ele se agachou, gemendo de dor.

-Nunca mais quero que você encoste ou mesmo fale comigo. Você é o tipo mais podre e baixo homem que já conheci. – ela passou por ele, o empurrando dentro da grande fonte. –E espero que pegue um resfriado.

-Ei, Kagome! – ele a gritou, escorregando quando tentou sair da fonte.

Kagome encontrou um dos mensageiros e pediu para entregar um recado a sua irmã, informando-a que tinha ido para casa. Ela passou todo o caminho se xingando por ter aceitando sair para conversa com alguém como ele. Homens como ele deveria sumir ou simplesmente ser extintos. Chegou a sua casa e se trancou em seu quarto, se jogando na cama. Não queria admitir, mas o beijo tinha sido um dos melhores da sua vida. A vergonha e a raiva aqueceram seu rosto, fazendo-a voltar à razão. Não podia ficar suspirando como uma donzela indefesa, a vida tinha mais coisa para lhe reservar. Ela trocou de roupa, banhou-se e tentou dormir, porem a visão que tivera mais cedo não saia de sua cabeça. Não queria acreditar que o homem de sua visão era aquele dendrobata, repugnante. Não podia ser, mas e se fosse?

* * *

Chutando a porta de seus aposentos, um completamente molhado InuYasha, entrava com raiva, ódio e fúria. –Como ela teve coragem de fazer isso? Como pode ela ser tão fria? Ela não sentiu nada com aquele beijou? É claro que sentiu, do contrario não teria ficando tão arrepiada nos meus braços. Ela não perde por esperar, ela quer guerra? Ótimo! Será guerra que ela terá. –ele resmungava sozinho, enquanto trocava de roupa para se deitar. Ele iria ter Kagome, ele faria com que ela o quisesse tanto que iria implorar por um beijo. Rapidamente adormeceu não estranhado com a presença de uma morena atrevida e selvagem em seus sonhos nem um pouco puros.

InuYasha acordou com um ótimo humor, fez sua higiene matinal com calma enquanto pensava em quais flores mandaria no buquê de "desculpas" para Kagome. Já passam das onze da manha, quando ele entregou para seu mordomo o bilhete que deveria ser entregue junto com as flores. Ele daria tudo para poder ver qual seria a reação dela, quando visse seu enorme buquê. De fato ela ficaria irritada, já que o "presente" era dele, mas ele não se importava. Estava mais que determinado a ter Kagome e iria com isso até o fim, nunca desistia fácil de um desafio e agora não seria diferente...

* * *

**No próximo capitulo de 'Sensitiva':**

_-Kagome, você precisa me ajudar! – Miroku entrou correndo na sala de leitura._

_-O que aconteceu? Você e a Sango brigaram?_

_-Não. – ele se sentou, suspirando fundo. – Não sei como pedi-la em casamento._

**_-Como ele tem coragem de me mandar um bilhete desses? Aquele trombadinha. – ela rasgou o bilhete, jogando o buque dentro da lareira. –Ele gosta de brincar? Eu também. Vamos ver quem vai ganhar. _**

'_Sesshomaru, aconteceu algo muito importante. É sobre o noivado que nosso pai fez para você, houve uma mudança de plano e você precisa voltar imediatamente para casa... '_

**_-Você vai entrar na cachoeira de roupa? –InuYasha a encarou, curioso._**

**_-Na verdade estava pensando em entrar nua, o que você acha? – ela olhou para ele, sorrindo._**


	3. Chapter II

-Acorde milady! Já passam das três da tarde. A senhorita tem coisa a fazer. – Kana puxou seus lençóis.

-Eu não estou muito a fim de me levantar. –Kagome se sentou na cama, bocejando.

-Sua mãe chegou de viagem e solicita a sua presença na sala de costura. – Kana a puxou na cama, a levando para a banheira. –Seus irmãos virão para casa e devem chegar ao final da tarde.

-Souta e Kohaku viram para casa? Já? Por quê? – ela afundou dentro da banheira, submergindo rapidamente.

-Não sei dizer senhorita, pelo o que parece o internato entrar em recesso. – Kana esfregou as costas de Kagome. –Sugiro que a senhorita não use roupas muito pesadas hoje. O dia está muito quente para e pode lhe fazer mal.

-Está bem Kana. Onde está Sango?

-A senhorita Sango, ainda não saiu do quarto. Embora já esteja acordada, não deseja falar com ninguém.

-Você sabe se aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, milady. Mas posso descobri...

-Não precisa se preocupar, eu mesma vou falar com a minha irmã. – Kagome levantou. – Depois de dar um abraço na mamãe. – ela dispensou Kana e se vestiu calmamente. O dia estava realmente quente, então vestiu um leve vestido de algodão, trançou os cabelos e foi encontrar sua mãe. Antes de entrar na sala, Kagome foi parada por Kaede.

-Isto chegou para a senhorita. – Kaede segurava um enorme buquê de Rosas vermelhas.

-Para mim? De quem é? – Kagome segurou o buque, entrando na sala de costura.

-Um jovem pajem entregou um cartão junto e esse brasão parece ser do Duque de Birmingham. – Kagome estancou no meio da sala.

-De quem? – ela pegou o cartão, dispensando Kaede. Kagome encarava cuidadosamente o bilhete, em duvida se o abria ou não. Por fim, sentou em um canapê perto da janela. Surpresa arregalou os seus olhos, ao começar a ler o bilhete.

_"Espero que essas flores iluminem o seu dia. E da próxima vez que eu cair em uma fonte, espero que você caia junto comigo... De preferencia sem roupa. Seu fiel servo InuYasha Kuroyama"._

-Como ele tem coragem de me mandar um bilhete desses? Aquele trombadinha. – ela amaçou o bilhete, jogando o no chão. –Ele gosta de brincar? Eu também. Vamos ver quem vai ganhar. – ela bufava de raiva, quanto sua mãe entrou na sala.

-Adoraria poder ler sua mente e descobri para quem você está direcionando tanto ódio. – Mei Kenichi era uma mulher bonita e de aparência jovem. Seus olhos perolados a deixava com ar de uma pessoa doce e compreensiva. Kagome sorriu para sua mãe, correndo para abraçá-la.

-Mãe a senhora não sabe como senti a sua falta. – Mei riu, acariciando os longos cabelos da filha.

-Isso não é exagerado? Afinal, fiquei apenas uma semana longe. – elas se sentaram perto da lareira.

-Me pareceu um mês.

-Me conte tudo que aconteceu. Começando pelo fato de você ter ido a um baile. Como foi? Se sentiu bem? – Mei escarava Kagome não contendo a ansiedade.

-Foi bom mãe.

-O que aconteceu lá? Alguém te destratou?

-Não exatamente. – Kagome se levantou nervosa.

-Me conte. – Kagome suspirou e encarou sua mãe. Se agarrou ao ultimo fio de coragem e contou como havia sido a sua noite, incluído o que InuYasha havia feito. – Foi ele que lhe mandou essas flores? – Mei andou até lindo buquê.

-Sim. Creio que tenha sido numa tentativa de falsas desculpas.

-Falsa? Ele deveria ter vergonha do que fez.

-Creio que vergonha não se encontra no dicionário dele. Mas não se preocupe, saberei me vingar. – Kagome sorriu, parando perto do canapé da janela. Mei encarava o vazio, sorrindo em seguida.

-Só tome cuidado para não se apaixonar. – ela riu, se levantando.

-Jamais. – Kagome disse, enojada. A porta se abriu, revelando Akihiko Kenichi sorrindo ao encarar a esposa.

-Minha adorada esposa volta de sua longa viagem e o saudoso marido não é a primeira pessoa que ela vê. – ele caminhou até ela tomando-a em seus braços.

-Mil desculpas milorde. – Mei riu, abraçando o marido.

-Poderiam esperar que eu saísse antes de vocês começarem coisas que eu não queira ver. E não se esqueçam de trancar a porta. –Kagome riu quando seu pai rosnou para ela. Kagome passava pelo vestíbulo quando Kaede a parou.

-Milady, então lhe esperando na sala azul.

-E quem é?

-Lorde Miroku. E ele parece um pouco apreensivo.

-Vou me dirigir para lá. Não conte para Sango que ele está aqui. – Kagome apressou o passo, depois de se virar para Kaede. – E não deixe ninguém entrar na Sala de Costura. Mamãe e Papai estão lá. - Kagome riu quando Kaede sorriu, se afastando na sala. Kagome entrou na sala azul, se assustando com o olhar de Miroku. –O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

-Kagome, você precisa me ajudar! – Miroku andando de um lado para outro.

-Mas o que aconteceu? Você e a Sango brigaram?

-Não. – ele se sentou, suspirando fundo. – Não sei como pedi-la em casamento.

-Talvez devesse fazer isso, não sei... Com palavras?!

-Seu sarcasmo não está ajudando. – ele passou as mãos pelo rosto.

-Já conversou com o Papai? – ela sentou em uma poltrona de frente para Miroku.

-Sim, acabei de falar com ele e ele permitiu que eu falasse com Sango. Mas agora que estou a menos de um passo de pedir à mulher que eu amo em casamento, não sei o que fazer.

-Miroku já chega disso. – Kagome se levantou irritada. – Vocês se amam, logo não há motivo para o seu nervosismo, medo ou insegurança. Apostaria todo o meu dote no fato que se você pedisse, ela iria dizer sim sem pensar duas vezes.

-Você acha?

-Não entendo como você ainda duvida de mim. – Ela riu quando Miroku corou. – Vou mandar chamá-la. Respire fundo Miroku, você irá precisar. – Kagome saiu da sala e chamou por Shippou. – Quero que você vá chamar minha irmã.

-Me chamar? Por quê? – Sango apareceu no topo da escada. Kagome dispensou Shippou, subindo as escadas.

-Miroku quer conversar contigo.

-Sobre o que? – era perceptível o quanto Sango tremia.

-Se eu falar... – Kagome empurrou Sango. -... Irá estragar a surpresa. – ela riu, vendo Sango descer vacilante as escadas. – A cada dia que se passa, me sinto como se fosse o chefe dessa casa. – Kagome se dirigiu para a biblioteca. Queria tirar InuYasha e seu bilhete na cabeça, mas não conseguia. Ela estava intrigada com as poucas palavras que ele havia escrito. Suspirando, resolveu andar pelo jardim. Sabia que iria continuar pensando nele, mas tentaria pensar com ódio. Estava com medo de que a profecia de sua mãe se concretizasse.

* * *

"_Sesshomaru, você precisa voltar para casa. Papai já está resolvendo os assuntos sobre os nossos casamentos com as filhas de Naraku Onigumo. Você precisar me ajudar a convencê-lo de que isso é loucura. Volte imediatamente. E mais uma coisa, acho que já encontrei alguém com quem eu queria me casar. E você precisa conhecê-la. Nunca conheci mulher mais prepotente e abusada quanto ela."_

InuYasha assinava seu nome no final da carta, entregando a Miyuga. InuYasha se aproximava do vestíbulo quando sentiu alguém pulando em suas costas.

-Se assustou irmãozinho? – InuYasha riu, fazendo a irmã descer de suas costas. Tomoyo Birmingham era linda e delicada como a mais linda rosa branca. Ela cruzou os braços com o dele, enquanto caminhavam para a sala de estar.

-Então como foi os estudos Tomoyo? Se divertiu por lá? – InuYasha se serviu e serviu sua irmã com o chá, se sentando na poltrona a sua frente.

-Um pouco. Mas as amizades que fiz foram muito boas, devo dizer.

-Aposto de envolveu com alguém né?! – ele riu, vendo Tomoyo se engasgar. –Eu sabia.

-Não conte ao papai.

-Por que não? Você tem 18 anos. Já pode ser apresentada a sociedade.

-Mas eu não quero, até por que... – ela parou de falar, quando InuTaichou entrou na sala.

-A cada dia que se passa a minha filha fica linda. – Tomoyo sorriu, abraçando o pai. –Como você está minha querida?

-Estou bem! Um pouco cansada, mas estou bem. – Ela sorriu.

-Onde está a mamãe? – InuYasha perguntou, vendo Tomoyo sentar-se a sua frente.

-Foi ajudar a mãe da Ayame com o casamento. – ele se sentou ao lado de InuYasha. –Falando em casamento, precisamos conversar InuYasha.

-Você está noivo irmãozinho? – Tomoyo riu.

-Sim, está. Porem, não é mais de Sarah.

-Sarah Onigumo? Por que logo ela papai? Negócios?

-Sim. Papai tinha um trato com o pai dela e o meu casamento e do Sesshomaru com as irmãs Onigumo iria ajudar Naraku a sai da confusão financeira em que está preso. Mas o que aconteceu papai?

-Poderia nos deixar sozinho querida? – InuTaichou olhou para a filha, sorrindo do suspiro resignado dela. Assim que Tomoyo saiu, InuTaichou ficou sério e encarou InuYasha. - Naraku morreu. Ele estava dirigindo a carruagem, completamente bêbado. Ele caiu em um barranco. Acharam o corpo essa manha.

-E o que o senhor vai fazer?

-Vou ajudar no funeral, porem já desfiz o contrato. Ele partiu e deixou dividas de mais. Infelizmente, o seu casamento e o de Sesshomaru não iria nos favorecer mais.

-E o que o senhor vai fazer?

-Felizmente, já tenho outra opção. E vejo que essa união vai ser muito mais favorecedora para os nossos negócios.

-Quer dizer que já viu um novo casamento para nós não é? – InuYasha riu, caminhando até a mesa de bebidas.

-Não só para você, como para Tomoyo também. – Ele pode ouvir Tomoyo se manifestar, dando um chute na porta. – Entre Tomoyo.

-Como assim eu vou me casar? Eu não quero.

-Você sabe muito que me sou eu que escolho isso.

-Mas papai...

-Já chega Tomoyo. Amanha vocês irão conhecer seus pretendentes. –InuYasha se sentou, entregando um copo para InuTaichou. –Suponho que você já tenha ouvido falar da família de Akihiko Kenichi. – InuYasha e Tomoyo se engasgaram, com o susto. –Vocês estão bem?

-Sim. E quem é a minha pretendente? Visto que Akihiko tem três filhas. – InuYasha encarou o pai. – E Sesshomaru?

-Eu ainda não conversei com Akihiko, já que a pretendente de seu irmão está visitando parente no País de Gales.

-E quem é minha pretende papai? – InuYasha sorriu com a doce possibilidade.

-Kagome. Devo dizer que ela uma bela moça, InuYasha.

-Eu sei que é. – InuYasha sorriu abertamente, parando perto da janela.

-Papai... – Tomoyo o chamou.

-Se acalma minha querida, você logo saberá quem é... – InuTaichou foi interrompido por uma batida a porta. –Sim!

-Milorde, Lorde Akihiko Kenichi está aqui para vê-lo.

-Como esperado de Akihiko. Vamos Tomoyo? – Ele ofereceu o braço para filha, que o aceito, cruzando o braço com o do pai. – E InuYasha?

-Sim.

-Depois quero conversar com você, sobre o fato de você ter ficando tão feliz com essa noticia. – InuTaichou riu quando viu o filho ficar ruborizado. - Avise a Sesshomaru.

-Sim Senhor. – InuYasha caminhou até a mesa, preparando outra carta.

"_Sesshomaru, aconteceu algo muito importante. É sobre o noivado que nosso pai fez para você, houve uma mudança de plano e você precisa voltar imediatamente para casa. __Sua presença nessa casa é muito importante. O fato é que não iremos casar com as filhas de Naraku e de com as filhas de Akihiko."_

InuYasha entregou a carta para o criado, indo para a biblioteca. O fato de que agora se casaria com Kagome o deixou intrigado. Nunca pensou nessa possibilidade, mas agora ela parecia um tanto prazerosa. Dobrar aquela mulher seria difícil, mas nada do que poemas ditos ao pé do ouvido não resolvam.

-Milorde? – Jaken bateu na porta, acordando InuYasha. Ele olhou pela janela, vendo o quanto escuro estava o céu.

-Sim?!

-lady Izayoi acabou de chegar e perguntou se o senhor irá jantar com a família?

-Sim, já estou saindo. – InuYasha saiu da biblioteca, correndo para seu quarto. Se banhar rapidamente e se vestiu para o jantar. Quando chegou a sala, todos já o esperavam.

-Um milagre deve dizer. – InuTaichou disse, vendo o filho se sentar ao lado da mãe.

-O que papai? – Tomoyo o encarou, curiosa.

-Seu irmão ter adormecido na biblioteca. Ele nunca lê.

-Isso magoou papai. – InuYasha sorriu.

-Mentira. – Todos na mesa riram, degustando o jantar.

* * *

-Kagome, levante. – Sango balança a irmã, tentando despertá-la.

-Não!

-Por favor! Você precisa ir comigo, não posso ir sozinha.

-Por que eu? – Kagome se sentou na cama, suspirando. Chame Kaede.

-Não mesmo. Eu não posso me encontrar com Miroku sozinha e Kohaku irá se encontrar com uma menina que conheceu em Londres, enquanto estudava. Ka-go-me! – Sango gritou.

-Argh! está bem, eu vou. Chata! – Kagome chutou as cobertas, saindo da cama a contragosto. –E aonde vamos exatamente?

-A uma cachoeira! – Sango sorria e dançava por todo o quarto.

-E de quem foi essa ideia mesmo?

-Foi minha... logicamente. – ela puxou Kagome pelo pulso. –Vamos, Vamos! Não demore!

-Está bem, já estou indo. Sai do meu quarto, quero me arrumar em paz! – ela empurrou Sango. –Por que, oh Deus, me destes uma irmã dessas?

Kagome abriu seu armário, puxando um vestido rosa claro que tinha um babado enorme nas mangas. Pegou uma tesoura na cesta de costura e cortou os babados do vestido, deixando-o mais leve e simples. Odiava vestido assim, não era atoa que estava sempre os remodelando. Se banhou, se vestiu e saiu para tomar seu dejejum na sala. Todos estavam na mesa.

-Bom dia! – ela saldou, dando um beijo no rosto do pai, se sentando ao lado de Sango.

-Bom dia querida, pensei que iria passar o dia deitada.

-Essa era a minha escolha, porem me acordaram e me chamaram para dar um passeio. –ela olhou mortalmente para Sango. –Não pude resistir a um pedido desses. – ela acrescentou em um tom sarcástico.

-Bom, já que estão todos á mesa, tenho um comunicado a fazer. Ontem fui visitar um grande amigo, queremos juntar nossos negócios e o jeito mais fácil seria um casamento entre as famílias. Kagome e Kohaku... Eu decidi noivar vocês com dois filhos de Oyakata. – ele disse simplesmente e olhou para os filhos. –Kohaku, já deve conhece Lady Tomoyo. Ela estudou no mesmo colégio que você, no ano passado. –Kohaku sorriu.

-Sim já a conheci.

-E com quem pretende me casar, papai? – Kagome questionou com um desdém comedido na voz.

-Com InuYasha Kuroyama. – ele disse, e bebeu um gole do chá.

-O que? –ela se levantou. – Como pôde fazer isso? Eu o desprezo.

-Já o conhece...?

-Sim e nem em um milhão de anos irei me juntar aquele porco no cio.

-Chega Kagome. – a mesa do café tremeu com o grito que Akihiko deu, mas Kagome não moveu nem um musculo e encarou o pai. –Vocês irão se casar e ponto final.

-Você não pode decidir a minha vida por mim.

-Sim, eu posso e já está decido. –Akihiko se levantou da mesa, pronto para sair da sala.

-Pode ter a certeza que de está matando sua filha, ao manda-la para um casamento desses - Akihiko parou, mas não virou para olha-la. -Ainda mais com alguém que ela não suporta. – Kagome foi em direção da cozinha, correndo para o jardim.

-Sango vá atrás dela. Querendo ou não, vai ter que aceitar o destino que eu escolhi. – Akihiko já saia da sala, quando sentiu a mão da esposa em seu braço, o acompanhado para a sala azul. Ele encarou a esposa. – Não me olhe assim.

-Antes você deveria saber o que esse jovem fez a nossa filha. –Mei contou todo o episodio do baile ao marido, vendo mudar de branco para vermelho em segundos.

-Aquele... – Akihiko se levantou furioso, dando de um lado a outro na sala. –Acredito que Oyakata não tenha conhecimento disso.

-Por certo que não, mas nossa filha disse que irá se vingar desse jovem. E você sabe o quanto Kagome é vingativa.

-Esse é um lado perigo que ela herdou de mim. – ele se sentou na poltrona, suspirando fundo.

-Mas sabe o que eu acho? –Mei sentou-se no colo do marido

-O que?

-Acho que nossa filha não conseguira de vingar.

-Por que acha isso?

-Eu não sei. Eu _sinto_ isso. – ela sorriu.

-E suas intuições nunca falham. –ele abraçou, descansando a cabeça no ombro da esposa.

* * *

-Kagome, espere! –Sango corria atrás da irmã.

-Não quero falar com ninguém.

-Por favor! Você precisa se acalmar. – ela segurou o braço da irmã, a fazendo parar. –Vamos à cachoeira, relaxar um pouco. Contudo, esse casamento pode ser uma boa maneira de se vingar dele. –Sango a encarou. –Mas sabe o que eu acho minha irmã?

-O que? – Kagome se sentou no chão.

-Que esse seu desejo de vingança é um tanto sem sentido.

-Sem sentido? Ele...

-Eu sei o que ele fez, mas pense. Você está criando todo um "plano" para se vingar e depois? Admita! Você só quer se "vingar" porque está começando a gostar dele.

-Nunca!

-Você sabe que não pode mentir pra mim.

-Jamais vou me apaixonar por aquele porco. Posso até me casar com ele, mais não seremos nada mais do que estranhos. – Kagome se levantou, limpou. –Vamos, antes que eu mude de ideia. – Elas foram em direção da carruagem que já a esperavam. Kohaku sentou-se de frente as duas, olhando preocupado para Kagome.

-Você está bem?

-Estou sendo obrigada a me casar com alguém que odeio. Como posso estar bem? Por outro lado...

-O que? – ele e Sango disseram.

-Não se faça de idiota Kohaku. Eu vi a sua cara de felicidade quando o papai disse que você estava noivo da Lady Kuroyama. Você já a conheceu e gosta ela. Pelo menos alguém está feliz com o próprio casamento.

-Pelo o que Tomoyo me disse, InuYasha sempre foi um cavaleiro.

-Não concordo com ela... – Kagome bufou

-O que aconteceu entre vocês dois afinal?

-Nada que você precise se preocupar. Finalmente chegamos. –Kagome desceu da carruagem, antes do cocheiro abrir a porta. – Pode voltar pra casa Toya, voltaremos com Lorde Miroku.

-Sim Milady. - ao mesmo tempo em que a carruagem deles se afastava, a de Miroku se aproximou.

-Bom dia senhoritas. – Miroku retirou o chapéu e fez uma leve reverencia.

-Deixe de bobagem Miroku, vamos Kohaku. Percebi que nossa presença não é importante. –ela viu Sango corar e se afastou do casal. Ela cruzou o braço ao de Kohaku e foram em direção à cachoeira.

-Querida irmã, preciso lhe contar algo. – ele ficou levemente ruborizado.

-O que?

-Convidei Tomoyo para o nosso passeio.

-Oh, que bom! – ela sorriu.

-Mas tem um problema... – ele parou e se virou para Kagome.

-Qual?

-Bom, o irmão virá junto, para acompanha-la.

Kagome mal teve tempo que detestar a ideia, uma carruagem parou logo atrás a de Miroku e dela saltou uma linda jovem, dona de logos cabelos negros, e um homem alto.

-Isso é alguma brincadeira? – Kagome encarou Kohaku.

-Bom... – ele coçou a nuca.

-Comece a se explicar... Agora!

-Bom dia Kohaku, Kagome.

-Lady Kagome. –ela o corrigiu.

-Achei que não gostasse que a chamassem assim.

-Somente pessoas por quem tenho muito apreço podem me chamar pelo meu nome. Você não é uma dessas pessoas.

-Mais acredito que um dia terei. – ele sorriu e ela bufou.

-Nunca. – olhando para os seus irmãos e notou que estava completamente sozinha. Deu as costas para InuYasha, e caminhou para a cachoeira de onde ouvia os risos. – Vou mata-los.

-Você é arisca de mais. – InuYasha andava ao lado dela.

-Eu faço o possível para ser. – ela o encarou. – Principalmente com você. – ela soltou os laços da sandália, retirando-as.

-O que está fazendo?

-Está quente e pretendo entrar na água.

-Você vai entrar na cachoeira de roupa? –InuYasha a encarou, curioso.

-Na verdade estava pensando em entrar nua, o que você acha? – ela olhou para ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

* * *

**No próximo capitulo de 'Sensitiva':**

_-Eu daria total apoio. – ele sorriu._

_-Como se eu fosse louca o bastante para ficar nua na sua frente._

**_-Como assim você se casou? Você é louco? – InuYasha o encarou perplexo._**

**_-Não! Estou apaixonado. Mas não é muito diferente. –Sesshomaru sorriu levemente._**

_-Você vai seduzi-lo?- Sango ficou surpresa com essa revelação._

_-Sim. E quanto ele estiver quase explodido, eu me afasto. –Kagome sorriu, prendendo o colar de perolas no pescoço._

_-Você acha que vai conseguir se afastar? – Sango a encarou._

**_-O que pensa que está fazendo? – Kagome tentou sair dos braços de InuYasha, em vão._**

**_-Estou beijando a minha noiva. Você vem me seduzindo há dias e agora você não me escapa. - ele a beijou, prendendo o corpo dela na mesa da biblioteca. Kagome nem tentou resistir ao beijo e circulou os braços no pescoço dele, o beijando de volta._**


End file.
